Gamer Driver
The Gamer Driver is the main fighter and the main protagonist of all Raid Invaders series. This fighter refers to the belt from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. The Gamer Driver also releases Vaus from Arkanoid series. It was piloted by most Ex-Aid Riders. Belt The Transformation Belt Gamer Driver is a transformation belt that is usef for the Ex-Aid Riders. Belt Design * GD Hyper Module: A V-shaped silver data materializer installed on the top of the driver. It can materialize suits and weapons in the game area based on the data recorded on the Rider Gashat. The inside is black-boxed. Only developers can understand the basis of the system. * Actuation Lever: the pink lever used when level up is executed. By pulling the lever, it will activate the reinforcement program written on the Rider Gashat installed. The ability of Rider will increase and new equipment will be materialized. Also, a Rider can cancel the transformation by removing Gashat after closing the level. * High Flash Indicator: a light emitting panel installed on the centre of the driver. The graphic of the installed Rider Gashat will be displayed. Also, it has the function to act as command menu and can project image into air when attacking. * Main Gashat Slot: the slot for Rider Gashat used in transformation or level up process. It can instantaneously read the data of the inserted Gashat, and automatically execute transformation programs. The Gashat used for transformation is inserted in the slot closer to the centre of the driver while the other slot is used for leveling up. * GD Updater: a black data communication device installed next to the Main Gashat Slot on the driver. In order to improve the performance of the driver, it has a function to automatically transfer battle data to the data server of the development company. Also, correction patches that solve system problems will be automatically downloaded and installed. * Outer Guard Case: the exterior parts to protect the internal function of the gamer driver. Lightweight and high strength materials that are easy to mold and use are used, and the surface layer is coated with a coating agent which enhances water resistance, heat resistance and impact resistance. Also, a cooler unit is installed to prevent thermal runaway. * Fitting Bind: the belt part of the driver. The length of the belt is automatically adjusted according to the body shape of the Rider. Also, using the bioenergetic energy absorbed from the Rider, energy is generated to operate each system of the driver. * Vital Connector: a black device that connects the 2 ends of the belt on the back, also monitors the health condition of the Rider. It can determine whether the wearer is a conforming person, and activates various functions of the driver only when the wearer is recognized as a conforming person. It also has the function of measuring the physical data of the wearer and automatically adjusting the size of the suit. Weapons (fighter only) Gashacon Magnum: Notes * Gamer Driver is based on Eurofighter Typhoon (but it's with 4 ion engines). Category:Fighters Category:Raid Invaders Category:TDSF Category:UGSF Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Rider Belts